It's simple, but complicated
by Caroline.Kuc
Summary: Chriseva. Eva and Chris are dancing around each other. Story takes place at the beginning of s3. If I am gonna continue, there will be more OC. :) Enjoy it! :) I will be glad for every comment.
1. It's simple, but complicated

It's simple, but complicated.

Eva wasn't sure how she ended up in this situation, but she was starting to get annoyed. She could not figure out what to do, so she was lying in her bed instead of being on the party drinking cheap beer, having fun and hooking up with someone. She was sure that it would be Chris. All summer they were dancing around each other, hooking up on every party. They didn't talk much, just about easy things like goosips or their plans for summer, but they never talked about serious things. It was their silent agreement she thought and she was ok with it. They were just having fun and that should not be a problem. It was not about that she wanted to be serious with him. She just could not understand how this happened. She could hook up with whoever she wanted, but every time for months it was Chris. Eva had no idea how to think straight. Noora and William went to London and she suddenly felt like her best friend completely disappeared. Of course they were texting all the time and facetiming everyday, but still Noora was not here. She had all the girls and they were the best Eva could wish for but somehow there was just one Noora and she was in London.

It all started last week when she threw a party at her house, almost everybody was here and it was awesome. People were having fun. And Eva? Eva was definitely having fun. Of course she ended up with Chris pinning her to the wall and when Wilde interrupted them, she could tell she was more than annoyed. It wouldn't have been Chris if he was not looking for someone else immediately, so she ignored Vilde and pulled him back to her, her lips firmly pressed to his. He was taken aback for a while, but they quickly found their pace again. That was the first time they eneded tangled and breathless in her bed. Eva wasn't planing it, but it just happened. Both of them were drunk. Ok, just a little drunk it was not the reason for them ending up in bed – sadly. But that night she was feeling lonely and Chris was surprisingly nice to her. Of course she knew why, he wanted to get laid, in which he was successful. _Ok, Eva. You need to be honest with yourself. You wanted it to. There Is no alcohol to blame – just you._ But she had no idea how her brain could let her make this choice. _Maybe because You wanted it?_ She thought. But why on earth she would want that to happen? _You were just horny. Yeah, that would be it._ That night she woke up in an empty bed with no evidence of him being there. He must have left right after she fell asleep.

It wouldn't be that bad if she could Just put it behind her. It was just one night. Who was she fooling, they both knew it's gonna happen. The problem was different. When she met him at the shopping center the other day, he barely looked at her. They didn't text usually, but she wanted some answers. Eva started to feel used. She thought that after the whole summer of hooking up they are at least friends, but now she felt like she was just another ordinary girl who should be happy for his attention. She was not expecting anything from him, but she definitely was not expecting him to ignore her. From the start she was sad and maybe a little hurt, but then she started to think about it and she become mad. Who the hell he think he is? He thinks about her like if she is another stupid girl who should be happy that he even looked at her. Ok, Schistad, you made it completely clear. You are just a fuckboy. Nothing less, nothing more.

Eva tried to live her life like before. She is not the first and definitely not the last girl Chris played with. She was on her way to the school with a girl that day. They decided to take a longer way that morning, the park was quiet and it was just nice to clear their heads before school. Eva was talking with the girls and planning a movie night at her house when she saw something. All of them saw something. There was somebody fighting few meters from them. Eva immediately recognized one of them. It was Chris. Thankfully, few boys, she thinks they were penetrators, run into them and pulled them apart. The other guy was smiling at Chris, but Chris looked more like he wanted to punch him again. _I would punch him too for that smile he was sending Chris way_. Everyone was curious what was said between the two boys, but Eva and girls were too far away to hear anything and before they knew it there was a loud ringing from Sanas phone. It showed Noora on the display. Eva knew she should pay attention to the call with Noora but she was also curious what happened between Chris and that boy with a stupid smile. The girls were already talking with Noora about something, but Eva couldn't stop watching Chris. He was arguing with the boy who pulled them apart. „Eva!" she heard Vilde behind her, but she could not focus on Vilde when Chris met her eyes. It was the first time he looked at her from the party at her house, it was the first interaction actually. He held her gaze for a few seconds before looking away.

She came late to her math class that morning, but she found a way to talk herself out of it. Her teacher just waved it off and continued with algebra. Eva wasn't really trying to keep notes but somehow she could not listen to the teacher even for one minute without thinking about what just happened. She knew that Chris was that kind of a boy who was not afraid to throw a punch, but this seems different, not just because William was not here to calm Chris down but that look in his eyes was something she could not put a finger on. What the hell happened?! They didn't talk from that night, but she felt the urge to contact him somehow. So she typed quick _**You ok?**_ And pressed send. Eva didn't expect him to answer her right away, but she definitely didn't expect him to not answer at all. She was staring at her phone for most of the day and guess what? Nothing.

That is how she ended up here, on her bed with her mind full of Schistad. _What the hell I got myself into?_ She was not sure what was happening with her, but she knew one thing for sure, it has to stop. So she put some clothes on and was getting ready for the party she should be attending like an hour ago. But her phone rang. Ok, she is not gonna lie to herself, she had a little hope that it would be him but it was Noora. Eva picked up the call and was immediately met with sniffing. „Noora? What happened?" Noora was quiet for a while and after that there was just „I'm going home." Eva could not bring herself to say something so Noora continued. „I could not handle it anymore. It was too much, I'm at the airport right now, should be home soon." Eva closed her eyes and lay down on her bed with a little sigh. „Noora. I'm So sorry!" It was all she could say. After everything she thought that these two are the fairytale lovers. That kind of love you can see just in the movie. „Are you ok?" There was silence on the other line. „No? But I was tired of waiting for him at home and I am definitely tired of arguing with him." All what could Eva think about was that she did not see this coming. Yeah, Noora was talking about problems with William, but Eva never imagined that it would be that bad. „Noora… Can I do something for you?" Eva asked. „No, Eva. Just needed to tell it to somebody. We will talk when I am home?" „Yeah of course. Just text me, ok? I am not gonna sleep anyway."

Eva texted Sana that she is coming, her reply was just winking emoticon with _**hooray**_. She arrived just in time. Most of the people were already tipsy, she found Sana to say hi. But Sana was the only one she could see. Sana told her that Chris is somewhere with Kasper and she had no idea where Vilde was. Eva just shrugged it off and tell Sana that she is gonna go to find some drink. Eva made her way to the kitchen. She had no idea whose house she was in but on these parties it doesn't matter, if you know someone who is already inside, you are ok. She found something like an opened bar. Just bottles with alcohol all over the kitchen counter. There was literally everything but she could not find a stupid can of beer.

„Looking for something?" _Oh, crap._ She knew that voice too well. She was debating with herself if she should just ignore him, but she kind of could not do that. So she turned around to look at him. He was leaning on the door frame, can of a beer in right hand. He was wearing a white shirt and black bomber, his hair has been like always kind of messy and kind of perfect. There was that typical smirk on his face. She wanted to say something, but somehow she was just staring at him. And for a second he was staring back at her, his face turning serious. But yeah, it has been just a second because he started walking her way smirking again. Eva had no idea what he is up to, but when he was just few inches away, she could see the yellow under his left eye. Black eye from that fight? He opened a cupboard next to her and smiled. „You need to know the best hiding spots." He didn't step back, he was standing inches from her with a can of beer in hand. He was looking at her like on some experiment she thought, she knew she didn't said anything yet, but she somehow had no idea what to say. Her mind was racing with thoughts. Eva took the beer from his hands and smiled a little. „Thanks." He just winked at her and took a sip from his own beer.

„Tought you were ignoring me." _You really wanted to say it like that Eva? Ok, now he thinks you are all over him. Are you?_ He smiled at her. „Kind of." Was his answer. She looked at him, like really looked. Not just there is black eye forming under his left eye, his eyebrow was almost healed, but it was cut open. She had no idea why her right hand was making its way to that green-yellow place under his eye, but she didn't stop it. She saw a little panic in his eyes, but he didn't move away. When her hand made contact with that spot, his eyes closed a little, but he was still staring at her. She had no idea what the hell she is doing, but he didn't do anything to stop her. So she kept drawing circles under his eye and he was just staring at her. It was simple, but still complicated. For strangers they would look like a couple in their happy bubble. That was the moment Eva realized she is in serious trouble and maybe Chris realized that too.

 _Ok. Sooo first of all, english is not my first language and last two years I was not actually working on improving it so I am sorry for mistakes._ _I was not writing in a long time, but I started Skam last week and kind of fell in love with it and when I realized there are just a few fics I suddenly felt like writing again._ _Was thinking about multichapter? Don't know yet._ _I hope you will enjoy it!_


	2. I'm not just a fuckboy

I'm not just a fuckboy.

Eva was standing there lightly stroking that green-yellow place under his left eye and she actually forgot about the whole world. Chris was staring at her, he didn't even flinch. Eva could see it in his eyes too. He also has no idea what is going on between them. There was something pulling them together. She could have any boy at this party, but again, she is standing in the kitchen with Chris just a few inches away. It definitely wasn't love. _I don't have feelings for Schistad._ It's just physical. Yeah, she could have any boy at the party, but none of them could kiss her like Chris. Maybe it sounds weird, but she felt like exploding when his lips were making its way down her neck. _It's just physical, Eva._ After a while she noticed that he is smiling. _Why the hell is he smiling at me like that?!_ She couldn't help it and smiled too. „What?!" She asked finally, gigantic smile on her face. She also stopped stroking his almost black eye. He cleared his throat, his smile faded and he took her almost full beer from her hands and put it on the kitchen counter behind her with his empty one. He then put his hands on her sides and leaned closer. He was looking her straight in the eyes and she could tell it looked like he is asking for her permission, but Chris Schistad is never asking for permission, he is that sure of himself. Chris looked down at her lips and back to the eyes. _How long is he gonna stand here without kissing me already?_ He smiled a little, like if he could read her thoughts and finally kissed her. There was something weird, it wasn't his typical kiss, this one was slower, heartfelt maybe even sweeter. He tasted like beer and smelled with some good cologne.

Eva pulled away, breathless with a question in her eyes. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Chris didn't look at her, his fingers were digging into her hips and his lips were making its way down her neck. _Never get enough of this._ She wanted to be rational, to stop him, but why she should? She could not help it, but gasped a little when his lips made contact with that spot where her neck and collarbone were meeting. She pulled him closer, if it was even possible, and her right hand made a fist full of his shirt. Maybe he took it like a sign because his hands moved to her bottom and he lifted her on the kitchen counter, she wasn't protesting, so she locked her legs behind him and placed her hands on his cheeks guiding him to kiss her on the lips again. Her lungs were burning for air, but she didn't care. This was too good to stop. Her hands were buried in his hair and he was under her shirt - fingers tracing her spine. They were in their own world, totally forgetting that they are on some party, until somebody walked on them with: „God kids... Get a room!" They pulled apart and looked at each other, Eva looked in the direction where the voice comes from. She had no idea who it was, which worked for her, when she looked back at Chris, there was a big grin on his face. „Afraid that somebody from your friends sees us?" He said it almost laughing. Eva – still sitting on that kitchen counter, legs locked behind him, hands on his chest – looked him in the eyes and she had no idea what to say. Yeah, if somebody saw them, she would have to answer a lot of questions like – What does this mean? Are you crazy? Do You know they called him penetrator, right? Are you two dating? Do you have feelings for him? Do you love him? – Eva could imagine it. When she focused on Chris again, she noticed that his smile faded, so she said something she will definitely regret in the future. „Are we out of here?" He seemed surprised for a while, but he let go of her and stepped aside. „I will follow."

They made their way out of the house without looking back. They started walking, their way was quiet and they both were actually glad for it. Eva started doubting her decision from earlier, she should have been rational and stopped him. _What the hell am I doing?_ Her head was picturing the worst. _Did I fell for him?_ She looked in his direction and was met with his eyes staring back at her. He must have sensed her mind is racing faster than lightning because his right hand made its way around her shoulders. _Ok, this is definitely weird._ They were walking quietly, his hand around her shoulders and Eva had to admit that it was not that weird, like she thought it would. Her phone buzzed in her pocket so she looked at the display. _**My flight got delayed, hope to be home soon. – N.**_ Eva New that Chris is gonna read it, so she just typed: _**Ok, keep updating. I'm here for you.**_

„Is Noora coming for a visit?" They never actually talk with each other, so she had no idea if she can talk to him about chat Noora did – that she left William in London. There is still a chance that he already knows it. „No." Was all Eva said. She could feel his eyes on her, so she looked at him, there was a question on his face. So maybe he really has no idea what is going on. „Noora is going home." His eyes grew a little bigger, but he didn't say anything. „She is leaving London. Alone." Eva was looking at Chris the whole time and she could say that he was taken aback, he is not in touch with William? „They broke up?" Was all Chris asked. Eva achaly didn't know the answer for this. „I guess they did not. I think she just needs some space." He was looking at her with his brows furrowed. „You had no idea, that something is going on?" It was all Eva could say. She didn't understand – Chris and William are best friends – so how come he didn't know. „No." His answer was simple, but still not enough, she was sure she looks like a crazy person with her mouth lightly opened. This time it was Chris who was looking at her with a question written on the face. After a while he lightly closed his eyes in realization. „We are not in touch actually." That was weird. „How come?" Eva asked. He was not looking at her, but she was sure that for a first time she sees him with sadness in the eyes. He was silent, so she thought that she asked to much, but he cleared his throat. „He becomes a jerk when he is with his father. We stopped talking few weeks after they left." Eva was shocked. _What the fuck is happening?_ She thought they were like brothers or at least it always looked like it. How bad it is with William when he stopped talking with best friend and started ignoring a girl he was fighting for? What could possibly happened? Is that the reason why is Chris so different now? He was really nice to her all summer and did she even saw him with somebody else in the last few weeks? _Did you, Eva?_ She really could not remember a party where he had been with somebody else than her. Of course she had no idea if he didn't leave a party with some random girl, but most parties they were leaving kind of together, Eva with girls and Chris with his friends. She looked at him with confused look all over her face. He smiled at her. „Eva I'm fine! He used to be my friend, but he is not anymore. Guys don't deal with this like you girls. I'm over it." He was smiling, but Eva could tell that his smile did not reach his eyes.

The rest of their way was mostly quiet, but Eva was kind of surprised, when she realized they are in her neighborhood. It was just a moment and they were standing at her doorstep, she was debating if she should take him inside, she brought him there after all – she was the one who suggested to leave the party –he was here because he wanted to get laid. _Nothing more, nothing less, Eva!_ The problem was, that now she was not in the mood for sex, she felt like going to bed with ice cream and watch Friends to cheer herself up a bit. She had to be in her own thoughts too long, because when she looked back at him, he was smirking at her. „So… I guess this is where my way ends?" She could ask if he wants to eat ice cream and watch Friends with her, but this is Chris Schistad for god's sake. _He is not gonna watch Friends with you, Eva!_ She looked him in the eyes and she could feel it right back – that lust she felt at that party – that need feel his lips on hers. But just lust was not enough right now. She wanted him to stay, but she didn't want him to stay for sex, she wanted him to stay because he wants to. „Yeah, I…" She had no idea what she should say. She didn't want him to think that she starts to feel something for him. _Oh, don't be an idiot Eva, deep down you already know what is going on._ His expression changed for a while and he looked at his shoes. „We can just talk or watch a movie. We don't have to… You know." _Ok, what did he just said?!_ Eva looked at him with her right eyebrow lifted. He just smiled. „Oh, come on! I'm not just a fuckboy. I'm kind of normal too, you know?" _Am I dreaming?_ She was more than confused in that moment, but she wanted it – even if she had no idea where this is gonna end or what all of this means. She has no idea what it means for him or for them and she definitely didn't know what it means for her, but at this moment? With him standing on her doorstep with that smile of his? She knew she is not gonna let that moment fade. So she unlocked the door and let him in.

 _Ok, first of all I want to thank you guys for all that hearts. You are so amazing!_ _I decided to write more so this is the result. I hope you liked it!_ _Will be glad for every comment and feedback._ _  
And again sorry for my english._


End file.
